Reflections ficlet series
by Enyo
Summary: Two LIASON ficlets. Reflections of the couple on things that happened way back early 2001. With my own little AU twist.
1. Author's notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES: These two little ficlets were written back in March 2001. They were inspired by the day at the end of February when Liz told Jason they couldn't see each other any more. Ya know, when he took her nowhere and told her about the statue of the girl. That scene and the one were Liz looked longingly at Jason back at Kelly's after the FOD party disaster. Those and a couple late nights listening to an old Kennedy Rose cd. AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: Lyrics are at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I'm just borrowing and promise to give them back. I've already got a 5000 year old immie and a blonde Englishman hanging around and doubt hubby would allow more. 


	2. Love Like This

**__**

LOVE LIKE THIS  
  
They lay silently in the dark. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
She thinks of her refusal to see how much she needed him, how much he had become a part of her. She had spent so much time attempting to be someone she wasn't, trying to be someone she wasn't, doing things she didn't want to. All because she was afraid. Afraid that if she didn't she would lose the only love she had ever really known. She had been such a coward.  
  
She had wasted a lot time pushing him away. She didn't want to believe that there could be anything better than what she had found again after Lucky died. Naively she thought that if she tried hard enough to be what he wanted that everything would be as it had been before the fire. She couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
The more she tried to stay away, the more she missed him and wanted to be with him. Every time something happened and she wasn't sure about what to do, she thought he could tell her the right course of action. Every time she was upset, she knew he could sooth her. Every time she was afraid, she knew he could calm her fears.  
  
She could speak to him without saying a word. It had been so long since Lucky ever even seemed to care about what she thought but less knew. He always seemed to know what she needed, when she needed it. He always knew when something was wrong and everyone else thought her life was wonderful.  
  
She looked at him in the moonlight, glad that she finally realized how much he meant to her. Once when she asked him to help her by staying away, he had told her that she mostly came to him. He was right. Even then he saw things clearly. That it was her choice to see him and that no one could dictate how they felt about each other.  
  
He opened his eyes to find her propped up on her arm watching him in the moonlight. He smiled lazily and reached his hand out to caress her cheek.  
  
"Hi there," he whispers. "Everything okay."  
  
She smiles softly at him. "Everything is fine. Just thinking about how glad I was that I'm here. How lucky I was that you didn't give up on me."  
  
"When would I have even had the chance to do that?" he asked her, a slight confusion in his voice.  
  
She looked down for a moment. "How many times did I tell you that I couldn't see you? How many times did I tell you to not see me? And how many times did you tell me that no one should tell us who to care about?"  
  
"Hey," he reached up to wipe away the tears that began to trail down her face. "It doesn't matter. I was selfish, remember. I didn't like how he was treating you."  
  
"And that's all it was?" A slight smile began to form as she raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Nah, actually it was cause I wanted you all to myself." He smiled widely.  
  
"I'm glad you did, cause I don't think I could be happier."  
  
She leaned down to kiss him and slowly they once more became lost in each other. Both glad that she had once again come to him.  
  
Fin  
  
_Love Like This (Kennedy Rose)  
  
A king would trade his finest crown for love (love like this)  
And warriors have laid weapons down for love (love like this)  
Hearts will break a thousand times for love (love like this)  
And arms will wait a thousand nights for love  
Love like this  
  
Love my come and love may go  
but here inside your arms I know  
that only you will ever show me  
love like this  
  
You and I have finally found (love, love like this)  
A place to lay our burdens down (love, love like this)  
Hearts can speak without a sound (in love, love like this)  
What makes the world keep turning 'round (it's a love)  
Love like this  
  
Love my come and love may go  
But here inside your arms I know  
That only you will ever show me  
Love like this  
  
The moon has never shown before (on a love, love like)  
And I have never wanted more than love.  
Love like this  
Love...love like this_


End file.
